elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrion
Player Quotes “I felt that Tyrion’s story was one that wasn’t explored well enough, but had a lot to discover. However it didn’t help that he would get into trouble every session and nearly die on a consistent basis due to my dumb actions, Brandon’s need to eat him, and terrible rolling. I intended Tyrion to be somewhat of a comic relief at times, but on the inside he was very hurt, lost, and looking for acceptance in a world that would cast him aside like a pest. The moment Tyrion met Vic was one I would never forget. It gave Tyrion a sense of home, a sense that he was looking for, for a long time. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long for him to settle into his new home, but he was happy while it lasted.” Dustin Sochacki Bio Born into a troubled childhood, Tyrion was the son of the king of Rothguard. Within the kingdom of Rothguard, halflings were generally considered scum and low-lifes, but the royal family decided to keep Tyrion within their home. The biggest concern of the royal family was that they needed an heir to succeed the king and the kingdom would not accept Tyrion as its heir. Thus, Dylan was born. Dylan was born a normal, healthy human. Shortly after Dylan’s birth, Tyrion was kidnapped with a bag over his head and shipped across the world. During the voyage, a powerful wizard cast an amnesia spell on Tyrion so he would never remember where he came from. Tyrion was cast away on a small port outside of ''Vico''. Adventures Tyrion was completely lost and sought help from the locals within a small port town near Vico. Nobody was eager to help him, but he eventually made his way inside Vico. This was ill-timing to enter the city however, as shortly after ''Elder Dragon Dulath'' assaulted the city and Tyrion was forced to flee for his life. When fleeing the city, he encountered ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' who took the party to safety and trained them to fight for themselves to survive. Afterwards, Tyrion was apart of a small group of adventurers along with two dragonborns named ''Tian Scalemoor'' and ''Gormastyl''. The party followed Merek and had various encounters by performing deeds for the ''Dragonscales''. During their adventures, Tyrion was killed within ''Calnlian’s'' outer forests by Gormastyl for committing acts of tomfoolery. Due to Dustin Sochacki rolling a critical success on a save, Tyrion was resurrected by ''Ehlonna'' who made a bargain with him as his debt repayment. He was instructed to steal an ancient artifact called the ''Tome of Nanim''. Tyrion rejoined the party later on with the help of ''Vick''. At the end of the party’s adventures, they discovered that Merek had plotted to betray ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov''. Kaiden also discovered that Tyrion plotted with Ehlonna to steal the Tome of Nanim. After reading Tyrion’s mind to confirm the betrayal, Kaiden killed Tyrion with a powerful mind blast. Tyrion was last seen in Kaiden’s company in a Dragonscale outpost near Calnlian. Shortly after his last sighting, he was found dead in the commander’s tent and his body was disposed of in a dishonorable manner. Category:Player Character